


Surprise

by kataomi, orphan_account



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the door with a puzzled face. A girl…it was a girl. She was there, right infront of his door, hopping happily with joined hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

It was now 11 pm and Masuda, as usual, was relaxing in front of his television watching some random documentary he had recorded the day before. The day had been quite long and he was happy that his family was off on a trip to Hakone. He had the entire house for himself. He was usually ok with having his mom and dad around, but he didn't feel up to listen to his big sister complaints about men. Masuda sometimes wonders why she had to conclude that because he likes both men and women she could use him as her 'best girl friend''. You know the one to whom you talk about your crushes, the man that just dumped you or the one that made you think of for hours. He definitely doesn't want to have sex talks with his sister. Last week, she even tried to invite him to a 'girls evening' in her bedroom with 'Yuuko chan'. He had to remind her that they were both male and they definitely didn't have time to come to her stupid evening. Whenever Tegoshi come to their house, he never misses a chance to blab with his sister for hours and Masuda didn't want to undergo this again. Seriously, no one should have to bear with his male band mate having makeup talks in the family's bathroom with his older sister. That is just too awkward. He even caught them whispering softly in each other's ears, stopping the moment they noticed him. He never wants to see Tegoshi's flushed face while holding his sister's hand ever again. Just imagining his sister and Tegoshi dating make him want to throw up. Tegoshi is a good man and his sister would probably be really happy with him, but … this can never happen. At least not in front of him. If it's ever happening he will seriously consider moving elsewhere, far far away. Brazil or Canada, anywhere would be fine as long as he doesn't need to see this. In fact, he should let them be and thanks God for their happiness, but he doesn't think he will ever be strong enough to see someone else by his side. Last time he caught them together, he ignored Tegoshi for one entire week.

Masuda rolled his shoulder to try to release the tension that was suddenly building up in his body. Why did he have to think about such stupid things when he was trying to relax? He was about to return to his documentary when he heard the front door bell ringing. Who could it be at this time of the night? It was far pass the time of the friendly visit. In the 30 seconds he took to go to the door, the bell already had ringed 25 times. There were not a lot of reasons Masuda could think of for someone to ring the bell that much time at someone else's house past 11pm. Whatever it was, he hoped that giants spiders weren't involved. He looked into the peephole before opening the door just to be sure he didn't have to run to hide under his bed. What he saw was far from the ugly black and hairy spiders he imagined. He opened the door with a puzzled face. A girl…it was a girl. She was there, right infront of his door, hopping happily with joined hands.

"KONBANWA!" the smiling pink face said out loud.

Masuda was trying to understand what was going on. "Do I know this girl?" he thought to himself. She looked quite familiar, but he couldn't recall where he had seen her. Was she one of his sister's friend? No, she couldn't be. His sister didn't bring friends at home that much since he was in JE. He is pretty sure that all of her friends don't know about him at all. He maybe have seen that girl at the convenience store or in the train station, but that couldn't explain why she would randomly ring at his door.

''What's with this face? Don't you recognize me?'' she said while pouting cutely. Masuda stared at the girl for a few seconds. Those eyes and that pout were way too familiar.

'' Te...Tegoshi?'' he stuttered.

''It's Yuuko!''

The so called Yuuko girl winked at Masuda, who kept his mouth open without saying a word. So far, it was his best cross dressing. He always had girly features, Tegoshi said it himself many times, but like that, no one could even think he was a boy. Every details of his outfit seemed to highlight his femininity while hiding his masculinity. A pair of long brown boots along with a white short skirt were masking his soccer's legs. The oversized light pink woolen sweater was perfectly covering his manly shoulders. His jaw was hidden by a cascade of brown curly hair that were falling loosely, framing his face cutely. He even had subtituted his Capana's ear pendant for some big heart shaped earrings. It was certainly not the first time Masuda was seeing him dressing like that for concerts or tv guessing or even with his sister, but it was his first time seeing him like that while being alone and that was quite awkward. Tegoshi had definitelly gone too far.

''What are you doing here, dressed like this at this hour of the night?''

''Uwaaaaa... don't be so harsh at me, Takahiiiisa... '' said Tegoshi, faking, in a too adorable way, a sad pouting face. Masuda's eyes got locked on his glossy pink lips for longer than he would have wanted to. He shaked his head and took one step back to get his mind back on focus.

''Stop talking like that when you're dressed like... this!'' for a second, Masuda could feel his heart skipping a beat when Tegoshi covered his chin with his hands, fingers closed like cat paws.

"I just thought I could show your sister how cute I look like this!'' The girly boy turned around in a circle, his skirt swirling in the air, so he could show off his whole look.

"Ain't I just too cute?", he winked to Masuda. Saying that he was cute was an understatement. Right now, even a double chocolate cake would seem bitter compared to Tegoshi's over sweetness.

''Mysisterisnothomeshe'swithmyparentsinhakonesogoodnight!'' said the guy holding the doorknob with so much strength he could almost take it out from its place.

''Wait, what?! Please, breath when you are speaking, Massu!''

'' I said my sister is not here... '' Masuda took a deep breath before he could go on with his answer. '' So I guess you have nothing to do here. I'm sorry. Goodnight. ''

'' Are you going to leave a cute girl all alone in the street in the middle of the night? Don't you have a heart, Massu? ''

'' You are not a girl, Tegoshi... ''

When Masuda was about to turn around and get into his house again, he felt something holding his sweatshirt. He turned back to see that Tegoshi was holding it firmly, his eyes to the ground and his other hand resting on his soft pink colored cheek. Using his legendary secret power, he then looked up to his friend with a pout that no one could resist to. Even cold-hearted Masuda. Tegoshi's false eyelashes made his round eyes look even bigger and Masuda would have to admit he always had a weakness for those sparkling brown eyes.

'' Damn it, Tegoshi! Why do you have to keep doing this to me? ''

'' To make your ice cold heart melt and let me into your cozy house... '', replied the boy with a sweet smile.

Before Masuda could realize, he was sitting on his sofa with Tegoshi 'Yuuko' right beside him, grinning in victory. He was really too weak against him. Masuda starred at the television screen in silence for a while. Of course, Tegoshi couldn't stay still and he could feel the sofa deeping with each and every move Tegoshi was doing.

''You are so boring!''

Masuda finally turned his head to look Tegoshi, preparing himself to remember him the fact that HE was the one that came to bother him first of all, but the words got stuck on his tongue. As girly as he could look right now, the way he was sitting was far from being classy. Tegoshi was sitting on the edge of the sofa, legs opened and his head shoulders were the only body parts that were touching the back rest. Masuda could, without even trying, see his Calvin Klein black boxers showing up under his lifted skirt. Masuda swallowed, his eyes strangely stuck on the pale skin of Tegoshi's inner tight.

''Tegoshi …could you ….''

''Yuuko!'' said Tegoshi, his fake eyelashes flapping softly as butterfly's wings.

''Could ….could you ….just ….sit properly? You have a skirt, you know.''

Tegoshi's laugh rang at his ears. ''Come on Massu, I'm wearing boxers. I usually don't wear any...''

''But ...you usually aren't wearing girl's clothes. And anyway, why are you wearing girl's clothes? You didn't reply me earlier.''

Tegoshi then approached him and put one of his pink painted fingers on Masuda's nose.

''It's-a-se-cret!'' said the younger boy with a singing voice. Masuda felt his face become hotter, his cheeks coloring into a crimson red creating a perfect match with his hair color. Tegoshi then bent over him and Masuda closed his eyes by reflex, his heart beating hard in his chest. He waited like that for a while, not sure of what he was exactly waiting for.

Suddenly, shouts and cheers filed the room and Masuda opened his eyes in surprise. Almost in panic, he looked at the direction where the sounds were coming from. His peaceful documentary had been replaced by a furious soccer match. He turned to Tegoshi and took the remote control from his hands abruptly, turning off the television while trying not to strangle this boy, girl, or whatever gender he wanted to be right now.

''Heeeeyyy!!! Why did you turn it off??? It's the final match!!''

''Why are you here? If your goal was to make me furious...you will be soon done with it!''

'' I told you, I came to show your sister how cute I look with this outfit!''

''Stop talking about my sister!''

''Why?''

''I won't EVER let you DATE her!!!''

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Don't you ever try to come near her! I will NEVER, EVER... "

Masuda was silenced by a pair of pink glossy lips. His eyes were wide open but he couldn't really understand what was happening at that moment. He wanted those teeth to stop nibbling at his lower lip, to get rid of those lips that were all over his, but at the same time they were so soft and sweet... Just like girl's lips. Wait. Girl?

"Te..."

"Who said I wanted to date your sister?"

Tegoshi was almost lying over Masuda, his hands caressing the other's cheeks. The knit sweater sleeves covering his hands revealing only the tips of his fingers made him look even more like a pretty girl. He had seen a lot of girls during the concerts, but Yuuko, as Tegoshi wanted to be called that night, was definitely the most beautiful girl Masuda had ever seen.

"I'm sorry to disappoint your sis but... I have no interest in her at all..."

The other guy, or the only guy in the room, was petrified. He was feeling dizzy and he wanted this to stop, but at the same time, he couldn't take his eyes off Yuuko's rosy lips. As Yuuko was slowly moving over him, he could feel his muscles tensioning. Why in the world was he feeling like that with Tegoshi upon him? And why did it feel so... nice?

"Tego..."

A pair of angry eyes burned Masuda.

"....Yuuko. Erm... What... are you doing?"

"I don't know, Massu... What do YOU want me to do?"

Masuda just wanted to say "get off me and go home" but he didn't have the guts. Yuuko's thighs started to move over his and those moves would barely let him breath. As a girl, Tegoshi could be very nasty. Probably tired of waiting after his answer, Yuuko bent over him one more time. Tegoshi stopped a few millimeters before their lips could met one more time.

''Your sister told me about everything. Don't be shy.''

Masuda's heart skipped a beat. His sister couldn't have been dumb enough to tell him about THAT. It was his secret. He would never allow her to put a single toe in his bedroom anymore and would make sure she would regret what she did. He tried to push Tegoshi away, but Tegoshi refused to move.

''It's not what you think! Those pictures...well they were a prank from my hometown friend. You know… the one that came to our concert last time. He gave me them for my birthday last year. With all the rumors about us, you know… he found it pretty funny.'' He took a moment to take a breath and try to ease his heart. '' Yes, I kept them in my bedside table, but...it means noth...'' Masuda stopped talking suddenly when he saw Tegoshi's surprised face.

''You got pictures of me in your bedside table?''

When Masuda saw those glossy lips stretching into a little smirk, he understood his mistake. He sighed heavily.

''It's not what my sister told you...right ?''

''You got pictures of me in your bedside table!''

''Just forget about that. I was about to throw them anyway!''

''You got pictures of me in your bedside table!!!!'' Tegoshi's smile was so bright that Masuda thought if he had announced him as the world's best soccer player, that smile wouldn't have been as sparkling.

''I just forgot them there! STOP smiling like that! Get out of me! I will throw them right away!''

Of course, Tegoshi did the contrary of what Masuda asked him. Yuuko's long hairs were gently brushing Masuda's cheeks and he could feel her warm breath touching his lips. Without noticing it, he approached his head slightly; his lips parting in expectation of what could come next.

''Your sister, she said to me that you are saying Yuuko's name during your sleep. ''

''She ….she ...was lying.''

''She said I would need to take the first step if I wanted your heart, because you would never cross that line. You would stop talking to me for days when I'm too close to your sister. You are jealous Massu. So jealous and so in love with me.''

''You are so full of yourself.''

Masuda grabbed Tegoshi's peach sweater in both fist fiercely, but he didn't push him away neither did he bring him closer. He currently wanted to push him hard, make him stop smiling that much, making him stop playing with his quavering heart. He couldn't let this happen. They couldn't be. This would destroy NEWS, Tegomasu… all they built together.

''I love you Massu.''

And the resolution he took 11 years ago when they first met shattered in thousands of pieces. That promise he made with himself, to forget about his tumbling heart, to ignore the pain in his chest whenever the younger boy talked with someone else, to forget about what he felt for their group's sake, all of this vanished. He felt tears burning his eyes, he always has been emotional and this moment was one of the strongest he ever lived. His fists let go of Tegoshi's sweater, only to let his hands run along his back to urge him closer. He heard Tegoshi gasping in surprise when their lips touched for the second time that night. Because he was so emotional, the kiss was awkward, teeth shocking and nose bumping in each other while fighting to find a better angle. But no matter how weird that kiss could look like, it was the best kiss he ever had. They got better at this after some minutes, pink lips sliding and tongues dancing together. Masuda's body was burning under Tegoshi's every touches. When he felt unashamed hands going down his abs and adventuring under his waist band, he got a hold at them before they reached the 'no return point'. He caressed with his thumbs the pinkish manicured fingers and looked up into Tegoshi's puzzled eyes. Masuda wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pushing the younger boy against his body. He held him tight, caressing the artificial brown curly hair of his wig, taking his time and simply breathing in the scent of his neck.

''I …don't want to rush it. Please, let's take our time."

"You are a gentleman, aren't you?", replied Yuuko with a sweet but undeniably disappointed smile.

"I... I'm afraid of losing you and everything we have."

"You will never lose me, Massu..."

Masuda looked into Yuuko's eyes. Those very eyes that had been so precious to him since the first time they met. Those eyes were there. Telling him they loved him. That was when Masuda thought of something.

"Yuuko, can I make a request?"

"Sure Massu! What do you want?"

"Can you take off your clothes?"

"Eeh?! You want me to strip for you?", while saying that, Yuuko covered her fake boobs as if she was completely afraid of stripping for the one she wanted to have the most.

"No! I... I just want Tegoshi back. You can go to my bedroom and take one of my jogging sets."

Tegoshi couldn't answer. He just looked silently at Masuda's face as he got off the sofa and walked into his friend's bedroom. In a few minutes he was back with no makeup, no wig, no false eyelashes and no girly clothes. It was just Tegoshi, wearing a huge white t-shirt with a bunny on it and grey sweatpants. His blond hair was a bit messy because of the wig he was wearing before and the t-shirt was bending a bit over his shoulder. Tegoshi sat in silence beside Masuda.

"Can I call you Tegoshi again?" asked Masuda.

"I guess you can..." replied the other one looking down.

Masuda lifted Tegoshi's face holding his chin and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You look even more adorable now. I prefer you like that."

At those words, Tegoshi's cheeks got tinted into a cute shade of red. Masuda couldn't resist to that sight and as he was coming closer and closer until their lips were together again, Tegoshi's eyes closed by themselves. The two boys were embracing each other as if it was the last time they would ever do that. As Masuda ran his fingers through Tegoshi's hair, the other's hands ran freely over his lover's back. That moment could never end.

It actually wouldn't have ended if it wasn't for Masuda's family coming back without any notice. Masuda's older sister ran into the living room to see the two guys "unsuspiciously" sitting at each edge of the sofa, watching some weird show on the television.

"Tegoshi!!!", yelled Masuda's sister as the guy jumped off the sofa and happily started to talk to her about his new Yuuko look.

"Wait a minute!" said his sister with a little smile."Why are you wearing Taka's clothes?"

"Well... because... I..."

"Because he looked ridiculous in that outfit, so I made him take that off." said Masuda without taking his eyes off the television.

"You'll never get it, Taka..." said the disappointed sister.

She asked Tegoshi to wear the outfit again which he instantly replied with a smile. As he walked behind Masuda's sister, he looked back to the one he really wanted to please.

Masuda was looking at Tegoshi with the corner of his eye. Tegoshi smiled. Masuda smiled back. Tegoshi could read: "I'll be waiting" on Masuda's lips.


End file.
